


No One But Mister Brown And Me

by orphan_account



Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Whump, ooof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ahahah I still dont wanna finish updating anything else so heres another random little ficlet ajbjsbbskjhkdsl
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No One But Mister Brown And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt edit this you can tell

The room was dark and gloomy, you could nearly feel the despair from simply looking in the sad little apartment. The little home which was once filled with love and light, was now usually vacant. The weather was just as gloomy, if not more so, as if to add to the already depressing sight. The dark and vacant room felt vast and empty, when it once felt rather cramped. The room at one point was full of decor and color, with soft lines that gave you a warm feeling in your chest, now though, it was full of harsh edges and cold tones. It was once filled with laughter and people talking, now the only sound heard was the sound of quiet sobs, or messages playing out from the phone sitting adjacent to the couch. All the messages used to be filled with love, or business discussion, and just like everything else in the room it was now filled with condolences and unpleasantries and people saying ‘I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Cohen’. Marvin sat on the frigid couch, head cradled in his hands. Unlike usual, he was silent, no sobs or screams, just deafening silence. He was sleep deprived and sickly, though he refused to go to the hospital if he could help it. His once well fitting hoodie, was now at least two sizes too small from the weight loss. Marvin knew he couldn't just throw himself away like this, but god did he want to. He knew very well that he should get up off the couch, make a meal for the first time in weeks, clean his apartment,  _ and just sleep. _ He knew if he fell asleep he would see  _ him _ again. He wanted to see him again, for maybe just one more hour, but when faced with the man in his dreams, he found he couldn’t even look at him, if he did manage to make eye contact he would wake up with a churning stomach, though only able to throw up bile and stomach acids. Marvin wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand after retching yet again. He didn’t want to waste away there for the rest of his life, but he didn’t want to continue his life either. He looked up from his hands and stared at the window, he watched each raindrop slowly cascade down the glass pane. Marvin turned to look beside him at Whizzer, who smiled at him silently.

“Whizzer…” Marvin whispered. The man in question stood up and held out a hand for the shorter man. Marvin gripped the hand softly, lifting himself from the couch. He stared up at Whizzer, who stared back at him lovingly. The taller man wrapped soft hands around Marvin's hips, drawing him close to his chest and placing his chin on top of the wild mop of unbrushed curls. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer's neck, burying his face in the other man's neck. Whizzer slowly danced with him around the room, swaying side to side softly.

“We should get married, Marv…” Whizzer whispered, “... tie the knot, we could be Mr. and Mr. Brown.” Marvin smiled up at Whizzer fondly.

“I should call my landlord then,” the shorter man remarked, “Tell em’ I'm moving out, tonight.”

Whizzer chuckled, the sound reverberating through his neck where Marvin could feel the soft jovial vibrations, “If we leave now, we could stay in a hotel a while, till we find a little house somewhere in the suburbs, maybe in Florida where its all green and warm.” he whispered, twirling Marvin around slowly.

“We’d be the gay folks next door. We could pretend we’re from Europe, and say we have no clue what the fucks a ‘New York’.” Marvin swayed softly as he joked.

“We could have Jason come down every couple weeks, or once a month.” Whizzer added, “Or we could move to a little secluded cottage, where the nearest store is miles away.” 

“Nah, you like shopping too much for that.” Marvin shook his head fondly. The domestic thoughts crowded and overpowered the invasive and depressing thoughts. Though the cold was still there, the longing was far from gone. The hole in his heart felt larger than ever.

“Yeah, you’re right. Well even so, we could cook together every night, clean the house together. Maybe retire early so no one has to leave. And we can stay in and cuddle, or go out every night.” Whizzer whispered right next Marvin's ear, he shivered.

Marvin scoffed, hands playing with the little hairs on the nape of Whizzers neck. “You were never into chores.” 

“Neither were you.” Whizzer remarked, he ran his cold hands up and down Marvin's sides. Everything was so cold nowadays, so… empty… so,  _ dead. _

_ Dead. _

_ Dead.  _ He was dead, there was no way he was there now. Marvin froze, looking up at whizzer so fast he might as well have gotten whiplash. Whizzer grinned down at Marvin, caressing his cheek slowly, with a long frigid finger. His touch felt feather light, as if he wasn't even there in the first place. It was nothing like his dreams, where Whizzer's touch was warm, familiar, full of love, and  _ life. _ It felt so real. 

Now it didn’t. 

Marvin glanced back up again only to be met with air. No Whizzer in sight. Marvin felt dizzy, in his state of shock and sadness he let himself collapse. Let himself fall, he felt the impact of his limp body hitting the floor. He smiled a watery smile as he closed his eyes. At last the only sound left was the rain softly hitting the window. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard in the room, it was fitfully devoid of life.

**_No one but Mr Brown and Me. Like no one you’ve ever seen._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> smhh idk how to write
> 
> tell me what ya thinkkk


End file.
